<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mission Failed Successfully, I Guess? by SleepiMochi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126847">Mission Failed Successfully, I Guess?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepiMochi/pseuds/SleepiMochi'>SleepiMochi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Wrote this at 3am, chapstick shouldn't be forgotten, idk what else, im a levi simp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepiMochi/pseuds/SleepiMochi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You want to annoy Levi as much as he's been annoying you. When he asks for some chapstick, you get an idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mission Failed Successfully, I Guess?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oi, I need some chapstick. I didn't realize this shitty expedition was going to be in the middle of fucking Antartica."</p><p>Levi Ackerman is a man of many talents, a jack of all trades if you will. He's the best soldier to ever grace the battlefield, the most respected Captain in the regiment, and yada-yada-yada. This man has accomplished so much, but I have yet to see him in a good mood. His attitude was understandable my first few weeks of being in his squad, but it's been almost a year, and he's still acting like a smudge of dirt on the floor will be the cause of the next titan attack.</p><p>Over the past few weeks, it's been my mission to get on his nerves just as much as he's been on mine; give him sass but not enough for him to report to the higher-ups. I've called him names and told him that I was talking to the horses. I've switched his right and left shoes at night. Hell, I even deliberately teased him during sparring practice, but I haven't gotten a single reaction from him. He just keeps his composure, pins that all-knowing, aggravatingly calm gaze on me, then assigns me the hardest cleaning duties.</p><p>At this point, I've been shoveling shit for almost a month and my mission progress has been lacking sorely. When he asked me for some chapstick, I got an idea.</p><p>"Captain, I got some when we were passing through the last town. It's berry flavored." With a smile, I pulled it out.</p><p>"Tch. Of course you did. That's why I asked you for some," he answered, with that smartass glare. Ugh, this man was so frustrating. I didn't know that a person could be birthed from a napoleon complex until I met him. "Give it here."</p><p>I glanced at his outstretched hand and back at the chapstick, thinking about what I had planned seconds ago. How long would I have to be on stall duty for this? Was it worth it? </p><p>One last glance at his face gave me my answer. It was time to kick Napoleon off his high-horse. Making direct eye-contact with the small man, I took the cap off my berry-flavored stick and made sure to apply several layers onto my lips in the most vulgar way possible. His expression remained the same, but I could tell that he was probably thinking about germs.</p><p>"Do you still want this?" I asked, waving the tube at him, giggling internally and half-expecting his germaphobic ass to reject my offer. When he decisively reached for the chapstick, I bit back a smirk and let my grip on the tube go, sending it to the ground.</p><p>His eyes lazily followed it's journey downwards, and I watched his expression slowly change from passive to at least a little annoyed.</p><p>"Oopsie daisy!" I said, putting all my strength into trying to act like this was all accidental. "Let me get that for you." Kneeling down, I grabbed the offending tube delightedly. Everything was going as planned. It was time for phase thr- </p><p>"Ow!" On my way back up, the unexpected happened. The back of my head hit something. Gathering my wits, I finally realized that I headbutted Levi's junk, completely on accident.  </p><p>"Captain, I'm so-," without thinking I placed my hands exactly where my head hit him, attempting to massage the pain away. Yes, I was fondling his no-no square. Yes, I can be slow sometimes. This was one of those times. </p><p>My face flushed and I pulled my hands back immediately after I realized exactly what I had done and what I was doing. I opened my mouth to try to apologize again, but his voice stopped me.</p><p>"Forget it. Just give me the chapstick," Levi commanded, voice more strained than before. A normal person would have given him what he wanted. In fact, any sane person would have probably dropped the chapstick and run by now, but I am, to put it simply, built different.</p><p>As he reached for the chapstick, I chucked it into a nearby lake, laughing my ass off. Screw apologies. This man had made my life a living hell for the past year. His eyes followed its path through the air as in landed into the water, it's small 'plop!' into the water more frightening than the rumbling of oncoming titan footsteps.</p><p>When I heard him take a deep breath, I stumbled backwards a little, readying myself for an onslaught of either verbal or physical pain. Oh well. I did this to myself. While I prepared itself for an instant death, I couldn't help the smile that lingered on my face. After a moment of silence, I looked to where he stood, confused at his quietness.</p><p>Slow footsteps made their way over to me, and my eyes refused to look past his shoes for the fear of shoveling shit for the rest of my life. A hand tilted my chin upwards. His hand? </p><p>"Captain?" my own voice sounded foreign to my ears. His hand was warm despite the cold air around us. He dipped his face closer to mine.  Too close. After almost coming nose-to-nose, he turned his face towards my right ear.</p><p>"Brat, you must think you're some sort of royal family member to think that resources like chapstick can be easily wasted for a prank. Please, tell me, princess- why the fuck did you just do that?" he said with the false politeness of a customer service assistant at the end of theor shift.</p><p>He might've been trying to be menacing, but his nickname for me definitely wasn't serving it's intended purpose. My neck was all tingly from the feel of his warm breath ghosting over my skin, and a surge of blatant idiocy fueled my veins.</p><p>"For a reaction, sir," I answered, feeling like a troglodyte even as I said it, but I didn't care. This was payback for all of the unnecessary cleaning I've done in the past few months. He cocked a brow, lazily.</p><p>"A reaction, huh?" his gaze moved from my eyes to my overly-chapsticked lips. </p><p>My chin in his grasp once again, I finally looked into his eyes. He peered at me with predatory intent. My heart fluttered nervously in my chest, face hot despite the cold wind around us. His lips pressed lightly against mine, the action surprisingly delicate.</p><p>"How's that for a reaction?" he said, smirking. I stood there, unable to do anything but stare at him. What. the. fuck. He didn't just- what?</p><p>"Thanks for the chapstick, Cadet. Oh, and-," he smacked my ass. Hard. "That's for everything else you've done this month. Try pulling off your little stunts again and you'll be getting a lot more than what you bargained for, Princess." His boots made steady strides away from me, and I was left standing there, smiling like a schoolgirl, fingertips ghosting over where his lips had met mine.</p><p>Mission failed successfully, I guess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol i wrote this for a friend. i hope you guys enjoyed and have a great day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>